deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Ultimate Mega Gamer/Ultimate Mega Gamer's Weekly Thumbnail Contest Weeks 11-20
This section of the contest has concluded. If you wish to participate in the contest, click here. Welcome! Welcome to Weeks 11-20 of UMG's Weekly Thumbnail Contest. Feel free to look at all the entries, winners or if you're feeling lucky, enter a thumbnail of your very own. Please keep in mind that the winning thumbnails are chosen by me & therefore are MY opinion. Rules! Rule #1: You can submit one entry per week unless specified otherwise. I am willing to change out any of your thumbnails for a thumbnail you would prefer to be entered in the Contest. Rule #2: You may use any template you wish unless specified otherwise. This isn't limited to Death Battle templates. (i.e. you may use One Minute Melee templates or a template from another show altogether. So long as your thumbnail is depicting the fight that has been asked of you, you should be fine.) Rule #3: Any & all thumbnails submitted must be a creation made by you. (Violation of this rule will result in disqualification.) Rule #4: The thumbnail can have been made beforehand but it doesn't have to be. In fact, I'd suggest you attempt to make a new thumbnail before you submit your entry. How Do Points Work?! Every week, depending on where you place you will be given a set number of Points. These Points are use for keeping track of who has done the best over the course of the Contest. The Points given are as follows. 1st place: 11 Points 2nd place: 10 Points 3rd place: 9 Points 4th place: 8 Points 5th place: 7 Points HM1st: place: 6 Points HM2nd: place: 5 Points HM3rd place: 4 Points HM4th place: 3 Points HM5th place: 2 Points No placing: 1 Point This Weeks Challenge Is...! This section of the contest has concluded. If you wish to participate in the contest, click here. Click here to check out the past challenge videos! Entries! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Greninja VS Espio.png|UTF Greninja vs espio.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Espio the Chameleon VS Greninja.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Espio VS Greninja.png|Dhdfan100 Death Battle Thumbnail- Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja.png|Pormald GreninjavsEspio(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Espio VS Greninja .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake LC VS ND.png|UTF Lara croft vs nathan drake.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Death Battle Thumbnail - Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake.png|Pormald Nathan Drake VS Lara Croft .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (Dhdfan100).png|Dhdfan100 Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|UTF Mario VS Sonic Remastered .jpeg|Brobuscus101 Mario vs sonic remastered.png|Bowserdude Mario vs Sonic Remastered.png|Pormald Mario VS Sonic Remastered (Dhdfan100).png|Dhdfan100 A Rematch of Legends.png|MMPY999 Mario VS Sonic Gan2.png|Ganime Mario vs sonic remaster.png|Savage Samurai Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster New.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan White tanooki mario versus hyper sonic.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED.png|GameboyAdv1 Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers VS Justice League.png|UTF Death Battle - Avengers VS Justice League.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Justice league vs avengers.png|Savage Samurai Avengers Justice League.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Avengers vs Justice League.png|Pormald Justice League vs Avengers.jpg|FEVG620 Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|UTF Scott pilgrim vs travis touchdown 2.png|SavageSamurai Death Battle - Scott VS Travis.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Travis touchdown scott pilgrim.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim.png|Pormald Scott Pilgrim VS Travis Touchdown.png|Dhdfan100 Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim 2 (No More Heroes vs Scott Pilgrim).jpg|Prof Manegg Week 16: Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr.png|Mlp4life Bowser Jr VS Tron Bonne.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan TronBonnevsBowserJr(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy Bowser Jr Tron.png|TheDigger1 Bowser Jr vs Tron Bonne (Super Mario VS Megaman Legends).jpg|Prof Manegg Tron Bonne vs Bowser Jr.png|Pormald Bowser Jr NSMBU.png|ArgentinianDeadpool Bowser Jr. VS Tron Bonne.png|Dhdfan100 Tron bonne vs bowser jr.png|Savage Samurai TronVsJuniorGan.png|Ganime Week 17: Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond Spiderman 2099 VS Batman Beyond (Marvel VS DC).jpg|Prof Manegg Beyond2099.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Spiderman Miguel VS Batman terry.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP) V2.png|Mlp4life Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond (Dhdfan100).png|Dhdfan100 Batman Beyond vs Spiderman 2099 Gold.png|Pormald BBvsSM2099(Aravy).png|SniperChefAravy BBVsSM2099.png|Ganime Spiderman 2099 vs batman beyond.png|Savage Samurai Week 18: The Punisher vs Judge Dredd Punisher VS Judge Dredd (UTF).png|UTF The Punisher VS Judge Dredd.png|Dhdfan100 Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel VS Judge Dredd).jpg|Prof Manegg Dredd.png|ArgintinianDeadpool Punisher VS Judge Dredd SS.png|Savage Samurai Week 19: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothles.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan Hiro & Baymax VS Hiccup & Toothless (Marvel VS How to train you dragon).jpg|Prof Manegg Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax.png|UTF Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs Hiccup and Toothless.png|ArgintinianDeadpool H&B VS H&T.png|Dhdfan100 Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothless.jpeg|Kombatkid ToothlessvsBaymax.png|Pormald Hiro vs Hiccup.png|Howtobeme H&B VS H&T SS.png|Savage Samurai Week 20: Free Choice II Meta Knight VS Zero (UTF).png|Meta Knight vs Zero by UTF Cap vs Guile Den.PNG|Captain America vs Guile by DENSTIFY1 Goku black original by jaredsongohan-da63bsy.png|Goku Black vs Scourge The Hedgehog by ArgeintinianDeadpool IsaacvsEdwardElric.png|Issac vs Edward Elric by Pormald Aquaman vs Namor 2 (DC vs Marvel).jpg|Aquaman vs Namor by Prof Manegg Ash Ketchum vs Nate Adams Thumbnail Contest.png|Nate Adams vs Ash Ketchum by Howtobeme Disqualified Entries! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster OLD.jpg|JustAGravityFallsFan (Thumbnail Changed) Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis VS Scott.png|Mlp4life (Thumbnail disqualified by request) Week 16: Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 17: Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP).png|Mlp4life (Thumbnail Changed) Spiderman 2099 vs Batman Beyond.png|Pormald (Thumbnail Changed) Week 18: The Punisher vs Judge Dredd No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 19: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless No entries were disqualified in this week. Week 20: Free Choice II No entries were disqualified in this week. Honourable Mentions! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Espio VS Greninja .jpeg|HM1st: Brobuscus101 Greninja vs espio.png|HM2nd: Savage Samurai Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Lara croft vs nathan drake.png|HM1st: Savage Samurai Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered White tanooki mario versus hyper sonic.png|HM1st: ArgintinianDeadpool Mario vs Sonic REMASTERED.png|HM2nd: GameBoyAdv1 Death Battle - Mario VS Sonic Remaster New.jpg|HM3rd: JustAGravityFallsFan Mario VS Sonic Remastered .jpeg|HM4th: Brobuscus101 Mario vs sonic remaster.png|HM5th: SavageSamurai Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers VS Justice League.png|HM1st: UTF Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Death Battle - Scott VS Travis.jpg|HM1st: JustAGravityFallsFan Scott pilgrim vs travis touchdown 2.png|HM2nd: Savage Samurai Week 16: Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne Bowser Jr. VS Tron Bonne.png|HM:1st: Dhdfan100 TronBonnevsBowserJr(Aravy).png|HM2nd: SniperChefAravy Bowser Jr Tron.png|HM3rd: TheDigger1 Tron bonne vs bowser jr.png|HM4th: Savage Samurai Bowser Jr VS Tron Bonne.jpg|HM5th: JustAGravityFallsFan Week 17: Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond Batman Beyond vs Spiderman 2099 Gold.png|HM1st: Pormald Spider-Man 2099 VS Batman Beyond (Dhdfan100).png|HM2nd: Dhdfan100 Spiderman 2099 VS Batman Beyond (Marvel VS DC).jpg|HM3rd: Prof Manegg Spiderman Miguel VS Batman terry.jpg|HM4th: JustAGravityFallsFan Week 18: The Punisher vs Judge Dredd There wasn't enough entries to have any Honourable Mentions in this week. Week 19: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless H&B VS H&T SS.png|HM1st: Savage Samurai Hiro vs Hiccup.png|HM2nd: Howtobeme Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothles.jpg|HM3rd: JustAGravityFallsFan Hiro & Baymax VS Hiccup & Toothless (Marvel VS How to train you dragon).jpg|HM4th: Prof Manegg Week 10: Free Choice II Ash Ketchum vs Nate Adams Thumbnail Contest.png|HM1st: Nate Adams vs Ash Ketchum by Howtobeme Top 5! Week 11: Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja Death Battle - Espio the Chameleon VS Greninja.jpg|5th: JustAGravityFallsFan GreninjavsEspio(Aravy).png|4th: SniperChefAravy Espio VS Greninja.png|3rd: Dhdfan100 Greninja VS Espio.png|2nd: UTF Death Battle Thumbnail- Espio the Chameleon vs Greninja.png|1st: Pormald Week 12: Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake Death Battle - Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake.jpg|5th: JustAGravityFallsFan Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (Dhdfan100).png|4th: Dhdfan100 Nathan Drake VS Lara Croft .jpeg|3rd: Brobuscus101 Death Battle Thumbnail - Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake.png|2nd: Pormald LC VS ND.png|1st: UTF Week 13: Mario vs Sonic Remastered Mario vs sonic remastered.png|5th: Bowserdude Mario VS Sonic Remastered (UTF).png|4th: UTF Mario VS Sonic Gan2.png|3rd: Ganime Mario vs Sonic Remastered.png|2nd: Pormald Mario VS Sonic Remastered (Dhdfan100).png|1st: Dhdfan100 Week 14: The Avengers vs The Justice League Avengers vs Justice League.png|5th: Pormald Justice league vs avengers.png|4th: SavageSamurai Death Battle - Avengers VS Justice League.jpg|3rd: JustAGravityFallsFan Avengers Justice League.png|2nd: ArgintinianDeadpool Justice League vs Avengers.jpg|1st: FEVG620 Week 15: Scott Pilgrim vs Travis Touchdown Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim 2 (No More Heroes vs Scott Pilgrim).jpg|5th: Prof Manegg Scott Pilgrim VS Travis Touchdown.png|4th: Dhdfan100 Travis Touchdown VS Scott Pilgrim.png|3rd: UTF Travis touchdown scott pilgrim.png|2nd: ArgintinianDeadpool Travis Touchdown vs Scott Pilgrim.png|1st: Pormald Week 16: Bowser Jr. vs Tron Bonne Bowser Jr vs Tron Bonne (Super Mario VS Megaman Legends).jpg|5th: Prof Manegg Bowser Jr NSMBU.png|4th: ArgintinianDeadpool TronVsJuniorGan.png|3rd: Ganime Tron Bonne vs Bowser Jr.png|2nd: Pormald Tron Bonne VS Bowser Jr.png|1st: Mlp4life Week 17: Spider-Man 2099 vs Batman Beyond Spiderman 2099 vs batman beyond.png|5th: Savage Samurai BBVsSM2099.png|4th: Ganime BBvsSM2099(Aravy).png|3rd: SniperChefAravy Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (MLP) V2.png|2nd: Mlp4life Beyond2099.png|1st: ArgintinianDeadpool Week 18: The Punisher vs Judge Dredd Punisher VS Judge Dredd SS.png|5th: Savage Samurai Punisher VS Judge Dredd (UTF).png|4th: UTF The Punisher VS Judge Dredd.png|3rd: Dhdfan100 Punisher VS Judge Dredd (Marvel VS Judge Dredd).jpg|2nd: Prof Manegg Dredd.png|1st: ArgintinianDeadpool Week 19: Hiro & Baymax vs Hiccup & Toothless H&B VS H&T.png|5th: Dhdfan100 Hiro and Baymax VS Hiccup and Toothless.jpeg|4th: Kombatkid Hiro Hamada and Baymax vs Hiccup and Toothless.png|3rd: ArgintinianDeadpool ToothlessvsBaymax.png|2nd: Pormald Hiccup & Toothless VS Hiro & Baymax.png|1st: UTF Week 20: Free Choice II Cap vs Guile Den.PNG|5th: Captain America vs Guile by DENSTIFY1 Aquaman vs Namor 2 (DC vs Marvel).jpg|4th: Aquaman vs Namor by Prof Manegg IsaacvsEdwardElric.png|3rd: Issac vs Edward Elric by Pormald Meta Knight VS Zero (UTF).png|2nd: Meta Knight vs Zero by UTF Goku black original by jaredsongohan-da63bsy.png|Goku Black vs Scourge The Hedgehog by ArgeintinianDeadpool Points! Polls! No polls this week. And there won't be one for Week 21. So come back during Week 22. Category:Blog posts